


Until Then

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Writer's Club Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, High School AU, M/M, Prison AU, Promp: Penpals, Prompt Fic, penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Unnatural Writer's Club on the SPN Amino. Prompt: Penpals</p><p>Castiel chooses an incarcerated juvenile offender as his penpal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/image2.jpeg.html)

September 12, 2014

Dear Dean, 

My name is Castiel Novak, and I am writing to you as part of my English Letter writing project. We were assigned to get a penpal and write to them for several months. I am 17 years old, the same age as you, and I have been following your case intently. I greatly admire you, and your love for your brother. I have four older brothers, and while we are all different, I would do anything for them. 

I do not know if you will write me back, but I hope to hear back from you. 

Until then, 

Castiel Novak. 

~~~~~

__

September 28, 2014

Dear Dean, 

I figured you would not write, but that is alright. Even if you do not, I hope these letters brighten your day. I’m much better at writing than I am talking to people in person anyway. 

What did you like before? What TV shows do you like? What kind of music to you listen to? 

I have to write at least one more letter before I will have to get another penpal.

Until then, 

Castiel Novak. 

~~~~~~

October 10, 2014

Dear Dean, 

I saw you on TV today, in court for your hearing. I’ve been watching and reading about you every time you are in the news. 

I know why you did what you did. I would do anything to protect my brother as well. 

This will be my last letter. 

Until then, 

Castiel Novak. 

~~~~~

What the fuck kind of name is Castiel? It sounds made up. Why would you pick me anyway? 

You’re going to fail your stupid project. 

Dean Winchester

~~~~~

__

October 24, 2014

Dear Dean, 

Castiel is the name of an angel. All my brothers are named after angels, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. They’re nothing like them though. Gabriel is my favorite, he’s funny and always makes me laugh. 

I chose you because of what you did. I know you aren’t supposed to talk about your case. What is Sam like?

Until then, 

Castiel Novak. 

~~~~~

****

Don’t you have a nickname? Something shorter and less weird? Are your parents super religious or something? 

Sam is younger than me. He’s a skinny little twerp, who outgrew me by the time he was 13. He loves books and computers and school. You’d probably like him. Most people do. 

Dean Winchester

~~~~

__

November 1, 2014

Dear Dean, 

I would ask my father, but he has been gone for a long time. My brothers just dodge my question. Most people call me by my first name, but Gabriel calls me Cas or Cassie. 

I think I would like him. I love to read, but not school. I do not have many friends there. 

What do you do for fun? Well, before you were in prison. 

Until then, 

Castiel Novak. 

~~~~

****

Cas, 

My dad’s been gone awhile too. I think he kind of lost it when my mom died. Sam and I were raised by our Uncle Bobby. 

I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this. Maybe I’ve gone soft in here. It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do anyway. 

I used to work on my car. She’s an old 1967 Impala. Doesn’t run just yet, but she’ll get there. 

Dean Winchester

~~~~

__

November 20, 2014

Dear Dean, 

My father just left out of the blue one day. I’ve never met my mom, so my brother Michael raised us. He’s a good brother, but not a good father. 

I just got my license, but only Gabriel will let me drive his car. He has a beat up VW bus. It grinds a lot and has no heat, but it’s better than nothing. 

Does your car have a name? 

Until then, 

Cas Novak. 

~~~

****

Cas, 

My dad wasn’t the best either, but at least he was there. He did the best he could. 

That’s not a car! It’s a rolling junk heap. I call my car Baby, because she is. I’ve put a lot of work into her, and she’ll be gorgeous once she’s done. Sam told me he’s been keeping her clean and covered for when I get out. 

I hate asking for anything, but could you send me some candy? The stuff in here stinks. Only rabbit food and granola. 

Dean

~~~~

__

November 27, 2014

Dear Dean, 

I hope the candy I sent was alright. The cookies were Michael’s idea, and the Busty Asian Beauties was Gabriel’s. They say hello. I also included a picture of me. It is not fair that I know what you look like and you don’t know what I Iook like. 

Is there anything else you need? 

You can call me as well. My number is 915-867-5309

Until then, 

Cas. 

~~~

****

Cas, 

Thank you for the candy, and the porn. It’s really been a big hit in my block. 

Your voice doesn’t sound like I pictured it. For some reason, in your letters, you sounded more monotone. 

I know your project is over, and we can talk on the phone now, but it’s nice to get a letter from mail call. Sam can only call once a week. 

Dean

~~~

__

December 25, 2014

Dear Dean, 

Merry Christmas! I hope the cookies and cake made it in one piece. I am sorry if the sweater is lumpy. Gabriel helped me make it. 

I hope you like surprises.

Until then, 

Cas

~~~~

February 14, 2015

Dean, 

I know you don’t like “chick flick” moments, but you mentioned in our last call that you missed getting mail. 

I pray the chocolates aren’t melted. 

Until then,

Cas

~~~~

****

Cas, 

Thanks for all you’ve done for me. You’ve made the past couple months bearable in here. 

It’s weird to write to you when I’ll be seeing you in a few hours. 

Dean 

~~~~

****

Cas, 

I know you probably heard it on the news already, but they set my trial date. 

I could call you, but writing it out is easier for me. I’m scared, Cas. Sammy needs me, and I’m stuck in here. I could go away for a long time. 

You have to promise me if that happens, you’ll take care of him. 

Dean 

~~~

__

April 1, 2015. 

Dean, 

You will be seeing me tomorrow in court, but I hope this makes you feel better. 

It will not happen. You have got to believe that. I’ve talked to your lawyer, and you have a really good shot of getting out. 

But I promise. 

Until then, 

Cas

~~~

****

Cas, 

I’m sorry you had to hear all of that. I’ve done some bad things in my life, and you deserve someone better to put your faith in. 

I’m sorry. 

Dean 

~~~~

__

April 28, 2015. 

Dean Winchester, don’t you ever apologize for that. I know you don't believe you are worth saving. 

But I do. 

Until then, 

Cas

~~~

****

Cas, 

I just got through talking to my lawyer. They charged the jury this afternoon, and I don't know what to feel. 

The DA did a pretty good job of making me look like a bad guy. I think this is it. 

When they convict me, please take care of Sam, and thank you.

Until then, 

Dean

~~~~

Castiel hopped from foot to foot as he waited outside the prison. He’d gotten the call from Dean’s attorney Jodi only a couple hours ago, and he was jittery from all the coffee he’d drank as he raced over. He’d volunteered to get Dean while Sam and Bobby got their little surprise together. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the prison doors flung open, and there was Dean, carrying a beat up duffle bag filled with his things. 

“Cas?” 

Dean had froze halfway between the prison and the door of the chain link fence, and was just gawking at him. 

“Cas!” 

Dean’s bag hit the ground with a muffled thump, and Dean sprinted towards him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. “Cas.” 

Cas just held him, rubbing his back in comforting circles. Finally, he took a deep breath and let Cas go, staring at him intently. 

“You came to get me.” 

“Of course, Dean,”Cas chuckled, as he followed Dean to get his bag. They walked towards Cas’ car, where he had a sack of greasy fast-food burgers and a 6 pack of beer waiting. 

“How long are you gunna stay?” Dean was watching him now, green eyes blazing. 

“Until then.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/image1_1.jpeg.html)


End file.
